Breathe
by soapoperastar
Summary: Will Kay ask Miguel to Theresa's and Ethan's Wedding? If so, will something happen? its for kay/miguel and ethan/theresa fans enjoy and r/r please!!


Hey Everyone, Weasly_Gurl here, this is my 2nd passions fic! And I hope everyone enjoys it, it took me long to write. So please please read/review!

Breathe

Spring had finally come to Harmony, but evil had finally left. They finally got what they wanted, Charity. Miguel and the rest of Harmony did the best they could but they couldn't save her. After that Miguel fell into depression, he was taking medicine for it. Tabitha had also given Kay back her soul. Kay now was feeling emotionally better. She visited Miguel everyday; his anti-depression pills helped but not a lot. Kay was trying to win his heart back, but she understood what he was going through and was trying to be subtle. 

Kay and Miguel were now sitting in the Lopez-Fitzgerald living room working on a Global Studies project. 

"Is anyone home" Theresa asked excitedly as she walked in "Oh hi Miguel, hi Kay!

"Hi Theresa" Kay and Miguel answered taking a break from their project.

"What's up Theresa, you seem really excitedly about something" Kay said with a smile

"Oh yes Kay, Ethan and I just sent out our wedding invitations, you will be coming to our wedding right Kay?

"Of course Theresa, I wouldn't miss it for the world, you'll be a beautiful bride Theresa"

"Thank you so much Kay, well I have to get over to the Cranes, Mrs. Crane and I are going to go over which flower arrangement we should choose for my bouquet. 

"Oh and Miguel" Theresa said walking towards the door. "Tomorrow you and Luis have to go get fitted for your tux for the wedding"

"Sis, I don't think I'm going to go to the wedding" Miguel said glumly

Theresa looked hurt "Miguel why not?!

"I don't feel up to a wedding right now" he said

"Well Miguel please thing about, I'd really want you to come" Theresa said as she walked out the door.

Now Kay and Miguel where alone again.

"Miguel" Kay finally piped up "If you want to we could go to Theresa's Wedding together, so we both don't have to go alone?" She asked.

"Sure Kay, that'd be alright" I have no one else to go with, and I thing Theresa would be upset if I didn't go" Miguel replied

Kay could not believe her ears. Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald the man of her dreams said he go with her to his sisters wedding. She couldn't wait to go and tell Simone, and she had to buy a new dress!

"Oh Miguel I just forgot, I have to go help mom with dinner" Kay lied

"Ok Kay see you later"

"Bye Miguel" Kay said cheerfully as she walked out the door

Going with Kay would be alright I guess Miguel thought to himself. Then he returned to the project.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh my god Simone, he said YES!" Kay said excitedly on the phone

"Oh Kay I'm so happy for you, we'll have to go dress shopping!"

"Yea, what are you doing tonight?" Kay asked

"Nothing" Simone replied

"We could go to Maria's Dress Shop tonight!"

"Sure Kay that'd be great"

"I'll talk to you later Simone, I'm going to go try to hit mom and dad up for some money.

"Good luck"

"Thanks bye"

"Bye"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mom" Kay yelled as she walked into the kitchen

"What Kay" Grace ask as she was making dinner

"Mom, can I have some money to buy a dress for Ethan and Theresa's wedding" Kay asked

"I dunno Kay" why don't you were one of your dresses you have upstairs" Grace replied

"Mom, I can't where any of those! Please, Miguel is taking me" Kay said as she pouted

"Well I guess I could give you some money towards a dress" Grace said with a smile, she knew that Kay cared for Miguel. "Go get my purse"

"Thanks mom!" Kay said as she hugged her mom. 

Kay went and got her mom's purse. Grace opened her purse and rifled through some bills and handed Kay and 50 dollar bill"

"Mom you're the best" Kay said and went upstairs

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Later at Maria's Dress Shop~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Kay I think you tried on every dress in the store" Simone yelled to Kay who was in the dressing room.

"I know Simone but I want to look special for Miguel" Kay replied

It was true, Kay tried on almost every dress in the store but she had to look her best.

"Excuse me ladies, can I help you?" asked a sales clerk

"Yes" Kay said as put some dresses back on the rack. "I'm looking for a dress for a Wedding I'm going to"

The sales clerk smiled "I think I have just the thing, come with me"

So Kay and the sales clerk went to the back of the shop. They were there for about ten minutes, then Kay came back with a box that said "Maria's Dress Shop" 

"Simone, I found the perfect dress!" Kay said smiling

"Well, let me see it!" Simone asked excitedly

"No" Kay replied "I want it to be a surprise"

"Whatever you say Kay" Simone said. And with that the two girls started to head home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Wedding Day~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was finally here, Ethan and Theresa's wedding day. Everyone in Harmony was excited about this event. The Lopez-Fitzgerald house was very busy with excitement. People were running all over the place getting ready. Everything was all set; they would go to Harmony's church for the ceremony, then go to Harmony's country club afterward for the reception. And after Theresa and Ethan will go on their honeymoon to Spain.

Theresa was a beautiful bride. She looked breathtaking as she walked down the aisle with Luis. Kay wanted to look just like Theresa when she gets married. The Wedding turned out great; nothing seemed to be wrong. Now everyone was headed to the reception. At the reception everyone talked about how nice the wedding went. Now they were playing some music. Kay really wanted to dance but the hard part was asking Miguel to. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Miguel couldn't keep his eyes off of Kay. She looked amazing in her new dress. It was a pretty lilac color, which complemented Kay beautifully. It was short, and spaghetti strapped and it criss-crosses in the back. Then his thoughts drifted back to Charity, he missed her a lot. But he knew she was in a better place.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok, it's now or never Kay thought to herself as she walked over to where Miguel was sitting.

"Um...Miguel" Kay said "do you want to dance?"

"Sure Kay, I'd love to" Miguel said

So the both of them walked out on to the dance floor. But as soon as they did the fast song turned into a slow one. Once the music started Miguel put his arms around Kay and pulled her close to him. And Kay put her arms around his neck.

** I can feel the magic floating in the air

Being with you gets me that way

I watch the sun light dance across your face and I've

Never been this swept away

All my thoughts seem to settle on the breeze

When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms

The whole world just fades away

The only thing I can here

Is the beating of your heart**

Kay and Miguel were dancing very close. Kay could feel Miguel's heartbeat right next to hers. She felt perfect in his arms.

** 'Cause I can feel you breathe

It's washing over me

Suddenly I'm melting into you

There's nothing left to prove

Baby all we need is just to be

Caught up in the touch

The slow and steady rush

Baby, isn't that the way that loves supposed to be

I can feel you breathe

Just Breath**

Miguel loved dancing with Kay; she fit perfectly in his arms. And she smells wonderful; Kay's perfume sent him to cloud nine. Wait a minute though Miguel. Am I falling in love with my best friend?

**In a way I know my heart is waking up

As all the walls come tumbling down

I'm closer than I've ever felt before

And I know

You Know

There's no need for words right now

'Cause I can feel you breathe

It's washing over me

Suddenly I'm melting into you

There's nothing left to prove

Baby all we need is just to be

Caught up in the touch

The slow and steady rush

Baby isn't that the way that loves supposed to be

I can feel you breathe

'Cause I can feel you breathe

It's washing over me

Suddenly I'm melting into you

There's nothing left to prove

Baby all we need is just to be

Caught up in the touch

The slow and steady rush

Baby isn't that the way that loves supposed to be

I can feel you breathe

I can feel the magic floating in the air

Being with you gets me that way**

Miguel and Kay leaned in and kissed each other. When the finally broke apart Miguel knew that Kay was the girl that he wanted to be with. Kay was also very happy; this is what she had dreamed of for a long time.

" C'mon Kay, its time for Theresa to throw her bouquet" yelled Jessica

So Kay and the rest of the girls huddled up into a clump and waited for Theresa to throw her flowers.

"Is everyone ready" Theresa asked. Everyone screamed yes

So Theresa turned around and threw her bouquet of flowers. Everyone squabbled for it. But Kay was the one who ended up with it. At just that moment Miguel ran up to her.

"Kay, I have to tell you something" Miguel said smiling

"What is it?" Kay asked

"Then Miguel grabbed Kay and hugged her and whispered in her ear "I love you"

Kay smiled. "I love you too Miguel, I love you too.


End file.
